Knight Number 37
by Magic Cabbage
Summary: Merlin is saving the day, and the other knights are busy getting themselves killed in a pathetic attempt to be heroes. Knight number 37 is trying to survive, and he learns a certain warlock's secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a story that kind of popped into my mind. I feel bad for all those knights always being killed off. Im not sure what possessed me to write this, but I did. Im not really a writer, and I know it's not the best, but oh well. Also, im new to this site and not totally sure how it works. So if anyone actually bothered to read this, I hope you enjoy my story :)**

Buildings collapsed and people screamed in terror, as another magical beast rampaged through Camelot. Nameless knights were dying left and right, and a certain warlock was trying to put a stop to this mayhem. Nothing out of the ordinary there. If someone took the time to stop panicking though, they might have noticed a knight just standing in the middle of the square, staring at the destruction and chaos around him. He should have been fighting, or at least making an attempt to do so. Instead, he was just standing there, acting all terrified and statue-like.

You really couldn't blame him though. He was only human after all. He had seen what happened to the other, not as smart knights who rushed blindly into battle. They all died, and no one gave them a second thought. No one remembered their names, or mourned for them. Some of them didn't even have names! Like him, many knights were raised to be fodder anyway, so they weren't given names, and they were discouraged from having feelings and personalities. If someone asked him for his name, he would have replied with something along the lines of "Knight number 37." They were given a number, so his superior could keep track of him and the other knights.

How he longed to have a name, to have some way for people to remember him by. After his death, there would be another knight number 37. And another, and another, and another.

Knight 37 continued standing there, unnoticed and ignored, by everyone. Suddenly, the magical beast turned and spotted him. Knight 37 suddenly needed a new pair of trousers. The beast began to run towards him, and opened it's jaws.

Knight 37's dull, pointless life suddenly flashed before his eyes. He suddenly realized, he wasn't satisfied with that sort of life. Summoning some kind of bravery that one can only have in their last moments, he drew his sword.

"FOR CAMELOT!" He yelled at the beast at the top of his lungs. With strength he didn't know he had, he threw the sword into the beast's mouth, intending for it to pierce the inside of the beast or something. Sadly, the beast snapped the sword like a toothpick between his teeth. Knight 37 and the beast both felt the awkwardness in the air, as they stared at each other.

Then, coming to his senses, Knight 37 ran for his life. He ran like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't a very knightly thing to do, but to hell with that, he wanted to live. Screaming like a little girl, he ran and ran, until he was a safe distance from the beast.

Catching his breath, he looked up and saw the Prince's scrawny servant. Marvin was his name, wasn't it? Marvin seemed to be chanting something in an ancient language. It sounded like gibberish to Knight 37. Suddenly, Marvin's eyes flashed gold, and the beast exploded. Instead of the guts and gore Knight 37 was expecting, all that was left of the beast was this glimmering, golden powder. It reminded Knight 37 of some kind of fairy or pixie dust.

Marvin smiled, satisfied in vanquishing the beast. He was almost as oblivious as the prince, since he never noticed Knight 37. Marvin began making his way back to the palace, as Knight 37 sat there in shock. Should he just pretend he never saw that? Yes, that would probably keep him alive longer. He knew he didn't want the warlock/fairy knowing that he knew the secret that he didn't think anyone knew.

So Knight 37 proceeded to make his way back to the palace, pretending he never saw anything, and remembering he needed a new pair of trousers.

**I hoped you enjoyed my pitiful attempt at writing :D I may or may not continue this story. So, should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- **

**Disclaimer thingy: I Totally don't own anything, which is fairly obvious if you ask me. **

**As you can see, I have decided to continue :D So, enjoy and review pweeze! Wow, I never thought i'd be one of those people begging for reviews...**

The next morning, knight 37 awoke and proceeded to train and do knightly things with his fellow knights like always. He was doing slightly worse than usual on the training field that day. He looked as though he was deep in thought. Which of course, he was. He couldn't stop thinking about how that fairy, um, warlock, had gotten rid of that monster.

That day, the Prince was watching them train. He couldn't help but notice Knight 37 looking distracted.

"Hey you!" Arthur started. Knight 37 quickly snapped out of it and turned his attention to the Prince. "What are you doing? Pay attention or you'll get yourself killed in battle!" Not like he was going to live through battle anyway. Even the most attentive knights didn't make it. Unless of course, they were part of the roundtable or they at least had names.

"S-sorry Sire. I was ju-just thinking about s-something." Knight 37 stammered. Prince Arthur's eyes widened, and the other knights gasped. They couldn't believe that a knight was actually thinking!

"About what?" Arthur asked.

Knight 37 froze. It suddenly occurred to him that maybe he should tell the Prince about his manservant's secret. 'Maybe he already knows?' knight 37 thought. 'But wait, if he knew, wouldn't Marvin have been turned in and executed? So he doesn't know? So I should tell him? But Marvin doesn't seem mean or scary like other sorcerers.' Knight 37 was certainly doing a lot of thinking that day. He hoped his head wouldn't hurt later.

"I'm waiting." The prince said.

Just as Knight 37 was about to tell him, the prince's manservant came running towards them carrying a bucket of water. Once he reached the prince, he tried to say something while catching his breath.

"Oh for heaven's sake Merlin, what is it?"

Merlin, whose name was definatly not Marvin, replied "The king *cough* wants to see you to discuss *cough* something."

"What does my father want to discuss?" Arthur inquired.

"How should I know?"

"Well I thought you might have some idea of what it's about."

Merlin sighed. "Well I assume it might be about the creature that attacked Camelot, who released it, rebuilding, blah blah…"

"Ok, well you should have said that when I asked you."

"Well I thought you could figure that out on your own. "

"Merlin, I don't have time for this. I need to go meet with my father. Go finish doing your work or something." Arthur huffed, as he walked away.

"Prat," Merlin mumbled as he too began walking away. Before he could walk more than a meter, he tripped. The bucket of water he was carrying flew into the air and landed on Knight 37, drenching him with its contents.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Merlin said picking up the bucket.

"D-don't be, it's fine" Knight 37 replied. Merlin was slightly shocked to find that the knight could talk. Knight 37 took off his helmet and attempted to dry his face. Merlin was also shocked to find that the knight had a face. He had brown hair, with the length similar to Arthurs. He looked about Merlin and Arthur's age, like he was in his early 20's. He had brown eyes, and an overall average face. So average, that Merlin had the need to comment on his ordinariness.

"You look really ordinary," Merlin said in a kind of amazed voice, like he couldn't believe someone was so un-unusual.

"Um, yeah, I do." Knight 37 said uncomfortably. He was very sensitive about his ordinary, usual appearance. He had that face that has nothing remember able about it at all.

"Sorry! I didn't mean that in a bad way" Merlin insisted.

"Oh, well, thanks then?" Knight 37 felt very awkward, almost like he did with the magical beast yesterday.

"Let's go inside and get you dried off" Merlin suggested.

"S-sure" Knight 37 agreed, realizing that he should be practicing. 'Well its not like anyone will notice be being gone.' He thought.

While walking down a corridor with Merlin, the knight continued his thoughts from earlier. 'Why hasn't Merlin destroyed Camelot yet? He certainly seems to have the power to. Maybe he's a nice sorcerer? Wait there's no such thing! Or is there? Is he just bidding his time to infiltrate? But hasn't he been here for a few years? And isn't he already close to the king and Prince? Especially the prince? And hasn't he saved him before? And –'

"Here's your towel," Merlin said, handing a towel to Knight 37. The knight had been so absorbed in his thoughts, he forgot what they were doing.

"T-thanks" he said, still thinking. The pressure of knowing the warlock's secret was really starting to get to him.

"Your welcome," Merlin said with a big goofy grin he seemed to wear all the time. "Sorry aga-"

"I SAW YOU DO MAGIC!" The Knight accidently blurted out to his horror.

Merlin's grin instantly slipped off his face, and his already pale skin, paled even more.

**DUN DUN DUNN! Hope you enjoyed :D And pweeze review. Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**:O Will Merlin be found out? Oh wait he was found out. Um, well just read on and enjoy :D and review please!**

"_I SAW YOU USE MAGIC!"_

The knight instantly regretted his words. The Sorcerer was no longer smiling, and Knight 37 was sure he was about to be silenced. He always thought he was smarter than the other knights, but apparently not. He was sure the other knights wouldn't have done something as stupid as this. 'Ok, actually this is exactly what they would do.' He thought. That didn't make him feel any better about it though.

The two men stared at each other in shock for a while. After what seemed like forever but what was really a few moments, both of them blurted something out at the same time.

"PLEASE DON"T TELL ANYONE!" and "N-no! I meant, GAH DON'T KILL ME!" were said at the exact same time, so neither heard what the other had said.

"Wait, what did you say?" They both asked at the same time once again.

"Well, I said Please don't tell anyone. What did you say?" Merlin asked.

"I said don't kill me." Knight 37 responded. This wasn't going like he expected. He expected the sorcerer to be furious at his secret being found out, and turning the sky red and incinerating him with a fire ball or something magical like that. He definitely didn't expect the sorcerer to ask him politely to keep it a secret.

"Why would I kill you?" Merlin asked, confused.

"B-because I know your secret?"

"You won't tell anyone right? I don't want to destroy Camelot or kill anyone! I'm not evil I swear!" Merlin pleaded with the knight.

Knight 37 thought it over. Since Merlin didn't seem that bad, maybe he shouldn't tell anyone. 'But he is a sorcerer, and that is illegal, and I am a knight, and the right thing to do would be to turn him in, right?'

"How do I know you aren't evil?" Knight 37 asked, suspicious of the warlock before him.

"Um, I say I'm not?" Merlin said rather lamely.

Knight 37 stared at him for a while before responding. 'Well, he seems innocent enough. Plus if he was evil, he would have already killed me already.'

"I guess I believe you. I won't tell anyone" He said, smiling a bit. Merlin gave a huge grin and sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much for agreeing not to tell anyone!"

"Don't mention it. Thanks for not incinerating me."

Merlin laughing, "No problem!"

"So," Knight 37 began, "Why is a sorcerer like you in Camelot?"

"Well, I'm protecting Arthur from getting himself killed, so he can become a great king and restore magic to the kingdom."

Knight 37 wrinkled his brow in confusion. "Why would he become a great king and restore magic? And why do you have to be the one protecting him?"

"Destiny." Merlin said, as though that one word answered anything. All that word did though was make for even more questions, but Knight 37 decided not to bother asking.

"Ah, um, I see then."

At that point the conversation just dropped. Merlin found great interest in his finger nails and Knight 37 found the floor to be quite amazing.

After a while, Knight 37 decided he should say something. "So yeah, don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Except for my dog maybe. Oh wait I don't have a dog. Well I can always borrow my friend's dog. Oh wait I don't have a friend…" and at this point the knight looked quite depressed.

"Well I could be your friend!" Merlin said.

"Really? You mean it?" Knight 37 said, not believing his ears.

"Sure! Um, but what's your name?"

Knight 37 looked so touched. "No one has ever asked for my name before!" He said, as his vision became a bit blurry.

"Why not?" Merlin asked. He couldn't help but think it was strange that no one asked for the man's name before.

Knight 37 thought about it for a second. "Well, I suppose it's because I don't have a name." And with that, the man began crying.

Merlin looked in shock as the nameless man broke down in tears. He awkwardly began trying to comfort the man, and patted him on the back.

"Um, then what do people call you?"

"Well, I've been called You, Knight, whatsyourface, him, that guy, and that one."

Merlin thought about this. "Don't you want a name?"

"YES!"The knight cried out, suddenly standing up, startling poor Merlin. "I would give anything for a name!"

"Okay then! Let's think of a name for you!" Merlin declared.

And so, the two men began discussing possible names for the nameless knight.

**Will Knight 37 get a name? Will Arthur do a funny dance? Will Someone stand on a mountain? Sadly, only one of these things will happen next chapter. But eventually, the other two things will happen later in the story :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. (Duh)**

**And thank you so much to these people**_**: **__frostygossamer__, __PoisoningPigeonsinthePark__, __merlingirl__, __CAT GIRL 28__, and Mia. _**You people are awesome for reviewing :D it really makes me happy to get reviews! **

**Oki Doki, here's the fourth chappy! I hope you enjoy!**

Far, far away there was a sorceress on top of a mountain. She didn't know why she was on a mountain, but she supposed it made her seem powerful and intimidating to be on top of one, looking out at the kingdom of Camelot below. Truthfully, she had a slight fear of heights. She really wanted to stand on the ground, but she had to finish plotting Camelot's demise before she could go down.

You see, the sorceress's last plan to destroy Camelot had failed. Yes, the beast she released had caused some destruction, but it wasn't enough. She needed the Pendragons and the rest of Camelot to fall. To repent for all the misery they have caused to those with the gift of magic. She would make sure that they would pay, for destroying her family. She knew she must seem like some sort of villain, but that was fine. As long as she got her revenge…

"Be afraid, people of Camelot," She said "Be very afraid." She smirked. It seemed like all the good villainesses had a good smirk, so she had been practicing hers. Plus, it was fun.

But she really needed to go down. She really hated being so high. "Well I think better on the ground anyway." She told herself as she began climbing down, forgetting the fact that she could just teleport down using magic.

**(Did you know, monkeys can't fly? I know, I was disappointed too.)**

"How about Roger?" Knight 37 suggested.

"No, you don't really strike me as a Roger. How about Paul?" Merlin said.

"I want a more exciting name than Paul! How about, Alexander?"

"No that sounds too heroic."

"So you're saying I'm not heroic?"

"Exactly."

The two men couldn't seem to be able to think of a name for Knight 37. Either the names were to boring, too unusual, or didn't fit Knight 37's personality.

"Why don't we go ask Arthur? He should be out of that meeting with his father by now. "Merlin suggested to Knight 37.

"T-the crown Prince?" Knight 37 was a bit afraid of Arthur. He didn't know how his new friend Merlin could be so disrespectful to him.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'd be happy to help."

Knight 37 doubted this, but he followed Merlin anyway to the Prince's chambers.

The prince's door flew open, and since he heard no knock, Arthur knew it was Merlin.

"What is it now Merlin?" Arthur sighed.

"This guy doesn't have a name!" Merlin explained, dragging Knight 37 into the room. Arthur thought the shy, plain boy that was dragged in looked really familiar.

"Have we met?" Arthur asked, with a frown on his face trying to remember the knight.

"N-no sir." Knight 37 responded. He felt it was best not to remind the prince that he was the knight that wasn't paying attention earlier that morning.

Arthur turned his attention back to Merlin. "So you say this guy doesn't have a name?"

"Yup."

"Why not?"

And so, Merlin began telling Knight 37's sob story, of how he was never loved by his parents, grew up lonely and nameless. He exaggerated a few parts, since Knight 37's life was fairly boring. The young knight found it slightly odd that Merlin was the one talking about him, instead of him.

After telling Arthur Knight 37's (exaggerated) life story, Arthur was close to tears. He, being the prince of Camelot, would never openly cry though, so he held his tears in.

"Okay," Arthur began. "What's his name going to be then?"

"Well, we came here to get your help deciding that." Merlin told him.

"I'd be happy to help. How about Bob?" Arthur suggested.

"U-um, that's a wonderful name sire, but-"

"No. Not that name." Merlin insisted.

"Why not?"

"Because."

So for quite a while, the three were debating possible names for Knight 37.

"No not that one, that one is stupid."

"Merlin you idiot, that sounds like a girl name!"

"No. Just no."

Then, Arthur had a brilliant idea. It was so brilliant, Merlin doubts that Arthur thought of it himself.

"Why don't we go ask Gwen? "

**Sowwie for a shorter chapter. And sowwie that Knight 37 doesn't get his name yet. Doesn't having a villainess in the story make up for it? :D**

**Oh, and you know what would make me happy? Reviews. Just saying :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer thingy: I don't own Merlin :(**

**You know what sucks? I have the last two chapters of this story already written, but I'm trying to figure out what to put between now and the end. -sigh- **

**So um.. yeah. Please review :)**

**And here's the Fifth Chappy!**

"Hey Gwen! Can we have a bit of your time?" Arthur called to the pretty servant girl, standing in the hall. The prince and Gwen both blushed at the sight of each other. Their love for each other was so subtle, wasn't it?

"Sure, what can I help you guys with?" the brunette asked the three. "And who is this?" she said, directing her question at Knight 37.

"Well that's kind of what we need help with. This guy doesn't have a name, and we've had no luck in thinking of one." Merlin explained.

And so, Merlin proceeded to tell Knight 37's life story once again. He left out the exaggerated parts he had told Arthur earlier, since he didn't want to lie to Gwen. Arthur assumed that Merlin left those parts out, because Gwen would cry if she heard them. They couldn't all hold their tears in like Arthur had.

"Oh! Of course I'll help you think of a name for him. How about…. Jonathan?"

The three considered it for a while.

"No, I know too many Jonathans." Arthur said.

"Can my name be Sam?" Knight 37 tried.

"Nah." Merlin said.

"How about Arthur?" Gwen suggested.

"NO! He can't have my name! What about Emrys? I've heard that name somewhere before."

"No. He definitely shouldn't have that name." Merlin insisted.

"Why not?"

"Because …. Um…. It sounds like a druid name! Yeah, we wouldn't want him to be falsely accused of sorcery!"

"That's very true."

"What about Rick?" Knight 37 suggested.

"You don't really seem like a Rick to me." Gwen told him.

And so for about two hours, they debated names for Knight 37. But they had went back to the Prince's room, since they would look odd standing there saying names in the hallway.

"Chester?"

"No."

"Norman?"

"Nah"

"Douglas?"

"Nope."

"Oh I know! Marmaduke!"

"No. You know, I have a friend that had a dog with that name." Merlin told them.

"You have friends?"

"Claude?" Gwen suggested

"No"

"Cheese?" Arthur said.

"What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know but I'm hungry. Go get me some food Merlin."

"Shouldn't we be focusing on figuring out a name for this guy?" Merlin told him, not wanting to go get food for the prat.

_-More thinking-_

"How about Paul?"

"I think we've already said that, and no."

"Allen?" Knight 37 tried.

The other three stared at him.

"You know, that might actually be a good one." Merlin said.

"I think it fits well."Gwen agreed.

"Ok, your name is now Allen!" Arthur declared.

Knigh- I mean, Allen, couldn't believe it. He had a name! "T-thank you!" He thanked them all. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you!" At this point he started crying tears of joy. You might think he was overreacting, but he wasn't. All his life, he didn't have a name. He was all alone, just going with whatever he was ordered to do. He didn't have friends to call that name, or people to tell it to. Now he did. He felt as if he had a purpose on this earth, a meaning. He couldn't stop smiling, being thankful to whatever god or gods there were, for letting him live up to this moment. He couldn't remember ever being happier.

Allen tried (and failed) to wipe away his tears that wouldn't stop coming. Holding out his hand to his first friend, Merlin, he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you –sniff- my n-name is Allen!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Merlin, though you already know that."

"And nice to meet you two!" He told Gwen and Arthur. "My name is Allen!"

His smiling and tears of joy were contagious. Gwen and Merlin were crying and smiling like idiots with him, though the prince was only smiling. Of course he didn't cry. He never cried. Just ask anyone that was there (who were sworn to secrecy).

Later, the prince and Merlin had to go somewhere, and Gwen had to finish her work. Allen didn't mind though. He knew he'd see them tomorrow. And so he went back to his room with the other knights, who didn't ask where he'd been. They didn't even notice him walk in. They really weren't very observant. They also didn't notice him jump onto his bed and start crying tears of joy again. He preferred they didn't notice, since that might be a bit embarrassing.

Allen thought back to a week ago, where he would be the one acting like he had no emotions. But he knew he did have emotions. That's what made him human. And he never felt happier emotions, than when he had been given his name, and when he met his friends. Allen also thought about how most people don't give their name a second thought. 'I guess people never realize the great things they already have. They only notice the things they don't have and want.'

Allen quickly fell asleep, and he dreamed of meeting more people, having people and friends call his name, and magical unicorns(shhh, don't tell Uther!). He slept carefree, unknowing of what the next day would have in store for him.

**I didn't describe Allen's joy at having a name very well... then again I don't describe anything very well. Just use your imagination to imagine how it feels :)**

**Review or mutant poodles will steal all your pillows!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer thingy: I don't own Merlin. Seriously. If I did, Uther would wear a tutu and Merlin would be an immortal prince of magic that was a demon/fairy thing that controlled the universe, and Gwen would pick Lancelot, and Gwaine would appear more, and the dragon would be able to shrink and fit in Merlin's pocket, and... I think I've made my point. **

**After I wrote this chap, I realized I have no idea how to start the next chappy :( So it may come a bit later than usual... but not by much.**

Not that far away, a red-headed sorceress had finished plotting. The ground really did help her think better, though it was less dramatic. Camelot would soon be under her control, as soon as she got rid of the one thing standing in her way- Emrys. Though he was powerful, she knew the perfect way to ensure that he didn't get in her way. She smirked (Morgana was her role-model) and began walking slowly towards Camelot, with her deep navy blue robe flowing behind her. Because walking slowly, is always much more dramatic.

**(Oranges are orange. Yup, it's true.)**

Allen was walking.

He was walking down a crowded street.

Allen enjoyed walking down the street.

The street did not enjoy being walked on, but it was a street, so it had no choice.

Poor street.

You're probably wondering why Allen was randomly walking down a crowded street. He had never really walked down a street before, unless he was buying something or running from some magical creature. This time though, he was simply talking to people. He liked when the person he was talking to, asked his name. He happily told them, and then asked them for their name in return. Allen never forgot the name of a single person he met. And he really hoped no one would forget his name.

So Allen walked down streets for hours that day, introducing himself to people. It was odd, but it made perfect sense to him.

While walking, he suddenly realized he was hungry. This was fairly obvious, considering he hadn't had breakfast, and had been walking forever. Allen dug a few gold coins out of his pocket, and ran to the nearest bakery. After ordering a freshly baked loaf of bread and buying an apple, Allen sat down on a nearby bench and began eating his meal.

As he ate and watched passing people (not creepy at all), he noticed a little girl walk out of the bakery he had just left carrying a small loaf of warm bread. She plopped herself down next to Allen on the bench and began eating the bread, grinning ear from ear. Allen thought about how wonderful it must be to be a baker, to be able to make people smile like that. He took out a pocket knife and cut off some of his apple.

"Here, do you want some?" he offered the little girl.

She looked warily at him, remembering the stories involving poisoned apples given out by strangers that she heard from her mother. Allen seemed to read her mind, as he said "Don't worry, it isn't poisoned", while taking a bite out of his apple to prove it.

The girl decided to trust him, and she happily took the piece and ate it. **(Don't take food from strangers kids.)**

"My name is Sarah."

"Mine's Allen! Nice to meet you Sarah." Allen replied, happy at being able to tell someone else his new name.

" is really nice!" she told him. "He gave me free bread so I wouldn't go hungry!"

"Why would you go hungry?" Allen asked.

"Mommy and Daddy don't have that much money." Sarah explained. "Sometimes gives us free food though!"

"That's kind of him."

"Mhm!" Sarah agreed, grinning from ear to ear. "Well I have to go help Mommy with her work now. Bye Allen!" she said, and she jumped off the bench to go run to help her mother.

As she ran, Allen couldn't help but wish he could help people like that. Being a knight meant he was a noble, and he hadn't ever not had enough food. Allen stared at the sky, and wondered about ways he could help.

Suddenly, a huge crash sounded, and Allen saw smoke coming from the lower part of town. Screams of hysteria and panic filled the air, as people ran for dear life. Allen, being the brave-ish knight that he was, began running toward the crash, ignoring his common sense. As he neared the rubble the crash left behind, he saw something that he would only imagine in his nightmares.

A huge monster, towered before him. It had putrid green fur that was matted with human blood around it's mouth. It snarled, and Allen saw it's enormous razor sharp teeth, that matched it's claws. With a barbed tail and it's gigantic paws, it caused the destruction of anything in it's reach.

At first Allen thought it was the beast he had seen a few days ago that had somehow come back to life, but he soon realized that it was different. It was much bigger, about twice as big as a house. Allen knew he had no chance, and he didn't even have his sword. He couldn't help, but he knew two people he could.

And so, Allen ran as fast as his legs could carry him, to go get his two friends Arthur and Merlin.

**For some reason I don't like this chapter very much :P but oh well. **

**Review pweeze!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin… the world would explode. So since we are all alive, it's pretty obvious that I DON'T OWN MERLIN.**

**I finally figured out how to start this chapter :D I'm so proud of myself! Remember, reviews remind me that people actually care about this story. So review. Or I'll feel unloved. :c**

Allen ran through the streets to his friends. As he neared the palace, the stench of blood and death stopped him in his tracks. Feeling a sense of dread, Allen ran to Arthur's room. He quickly opened the door and saw something that would forever haunt him in his nightmares.

His two friends, lying dead on the floor, with a rather beautiful sorceress standing over them. Her eyes flashed gold and she cast a spell, and the last thing Allen ever saw in his life was a bolt of lightning shooting towards him.

The end. Hope you enjoyed.

**Just kidding.**

**He didn't die. The story continues. The scene above never happened. Just erase it from your memory. I just felt like writing that for some reason. Gosh the actual story is kind of short, and took forever to write please REVIEW!**

**Actual story:**

Allen wasn't the only one seeking out his friends.

Arthur, who had heard news of the beast, was in his room preparing to go out and fight when the door slammed open. A beautiful woman in flowing blue robes came in. She had wavy red hair **(and by red I mean gingery colored, not red like an apple)** that reached down to her waist, and a ornate belt with several gems on it that radiated power. She had a red amulet in her hand, and a wicked Morgana-Smirk on her face. Something told Arthur that she was a sorceress with Camelot's destruction in mind.

"Arthur Pendragon," she started. "The son of the vile Uther, who has killed innocents and the helpless. Nice to meet you." She spat, not sounding pleased to meet him at all.

"Well you know who I am. But who are you?" the prince inquired.

"Iseult, the Great Witch of Safius." She said, making up her impressive title on the spot.

"And what do you want with me, Iseult?"

"I want revenge. When I was only 11 years old, your Father came and almost destroyed my family's kingdom."

"Your family's kingdom?"

"Yes, my parents were the ruler's of the small kingdom of Safius. Many people in Safius practiced magic. I was the only heir, so I was left to rule my kingdom. Alone. I mean, now it's a pretty strong kingdom, but still. Ruling it without parents was hard. The only ones I could turn to for help were the advisors."

"I'm sorry." Arthur said

"No you're not!" Iseult snapped. She looked like she wanted to strangle him with her bare hands, but she must have decided against getting blood on her dress.

"Arthur Pendragon," the sorceress spat, "I would rather kill you, but first I must humiliate you, and eliminate your protector. Then I shall kill Uther."

"Wait, what protector?" Arthur asked, confused.

"…..You seriously haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" inquired the puzzled Pendragon.

_sorceress facepalm_

"Okay then. Well I won't be the one to spoil it for you. While I go kill him, just stay there and be humiliated. "

"Why should I be humiliated?" asked Puzzled Pendragon.

*****"_dawns dawns mwnci_!" Iseult incanted and Arthur began to dance in a very spastic, foolish way. He looked as though he was tap dancing while imitating a drunken octopus with his arms.

"Stop this enchantment immediately!" The Puzzled Prince demanded. "This is humiliating!"

"That's the point. Bye byee!" she said with a little wave, as she left to go kill Merlin.

**(Wait where's Allen? He needs to appear in this chapter!)**

Allen was still running towards the castle, coming to warn his friends of the beast. He wasn't aware of the bigger problem inside the walls.

**Remember when I promised Arthur would do a funny dance in chapter 3? You probably don't Well I fulfilled my promise now. **

**Sorry this chapter was pitifully short. I just liked the place it ended. I'll update tomorrow or the next day to make up for it :D**

***dawns dawns mwnci! = Dance monkey dance! I used some online English to welsh translator. I don't know if it's accurate, just pretend it is.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Knight 37 chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: Do any of you actually think I own Merlin? Seriously, if I did own Merlin... never mind you don't want to know.**

**Have you people read my pointless drabbles? Go read them. And review them. Please. If you do you will get a pet unicorn. **

**I already have most of the next chapter written, but I'm still working out the ending. Also, theres only going to be 2 more chapters after this. **

**Can you all please review? Reviews make me happy and remind me to write! How about this: I won't upload the next chapter unless i get 3 reviews! That's not that much! Gosh now I feel kinda mean...**

**So here's chapter 8 :D **

"Stupid prat." Merlin mumbled to himself. He wasn't calling himself a prat though. He was talking about Arthur, obviously. But no one but Merlin was there. So he was talking to himself. Merlin briefly wondered if he was going insane.

You see, while the monster thing was attacking the lower town part of Camelot, Merlin was mucking out the stables. He had no knowledge of the disaster happening. So instead of running around using his hocus pocus to save the day, Merlin was doing chores. He and Arthur had an argument over who would be able to cover a chicken in mud the fastest, and Arthur got mad that he lost the argument. Don't even ask how that topic came up. Seriously. Don't. And so Merlin was ordered to clean the stables.

As he was mucking out the stables, Iseult came in.

"Hello, Emrys." The sorceress said.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked, very suspicious. Only those with magic knew he was Emrys.

"You may call me Iseult" she replied. As they were talking, Iseult couldn't help but think Emrys was kind of cute. It was a shame he would have to die.

"Okay then Iseult, what do you want?"

Iseult smirked. "I want to get rid of you, so I can kill the Pendragons without having to worry about you getting in the way."

"Well why didn't you kill them while I was here? You could have killed them and I wouldn't even know about it!"

Iseult thought for a moment. "Well that wasn't part of my plan."

"Oh okay then. But how were you planning on killing me? I'm Emrys, remember?" Merlin asked. He had a feeling she didn't think her plan through very well.

"Um…." Iseult was beginning to panic a bit. She had an amulet that would lock away his powers and leave him unable to use magic, but she realized she had no clue how to get it on him.

Suddenly, Allen burst through the stable doors. "MERLIN! THERES ANOTHER BEAST ATTACKING CAMELOT!" Allen yelled. "Oh hello miss. My name is Allen" he introduced himself to Iseult.

The sorceress pulled out a knife and put it to Allen's neck with ninja-like speed. "Do as I say or this man, um Allen, gets killed!"

Merlin paled. "Hey he has nothing to do with this, let him go!"

Finally, Allen understood the situation. He also understood that there was a very likely chance that he could die today.

"I'll let him go, if you put on this." Iseult said, holding out a glowing ruby amulet. Without hesitation, Merlin grabbed the amulet and placed it around his neck. Instantly, he felt powerless, and locked within himself.

"Good, now dealing with you won't be a problem" she said, releasing Allen. And to make sure Allen kept out of the way, she cast a spell on him to drain most of his energy. Allen suddenly felt weak, and could barely stand.

"I've put on the amulet, now let Allen leave!" Merlin cried out.

"I'll have him stick around for a while. Just to make sure you don't take off the beautiful amulet I gave you. It's very rare and expensive you know. You should be thankful I let you wear it." Iseult said with yet another Morgana inspired smirk.

"Don't worry though, I promise I will not harm him. I'm not cruel and merciless like Uther. After your death, he will be free to go. He is no threat to me, anyways."

Allen figured that was probably pretty fair, but he still didn't want his friend to die. Oh yeah, he didn't want the prince or the king to die either.

Allen had no choice but to watch his now helpless friend, about to be killed, right before his eyes. Her eyes began glowing, and she began chanting in an ancient language. But what could Allen do to stop her?

**Remember, I want atleast 3 reviews or I won't upload chappy 9 :3 So please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Knight 37 Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. If you actually think I do for some reason, then you need to see a therapist or something.**

**I tried to make this chapter dramatic and epic, but it didn't really turn out that way. Oh well.**

**Theres gonna be an epilogue after this. Pweeeze review! **

Allen watched as the sorceress cornered in on his currently helpless friend. Her eyes began glowing as she incanted a spell, directed at Merlin.

Watching horror-struck, Allen thought frantically of ways he could help, but nothing came to mind. But he couldn't let her harm Merlin! Merlin, his first friend. The good warlock, who protected Camelot. The first person who acknowledged his existence. The person who encouraged him to give himself a name, to interact with others, to live his life that he was given, to be a person. The person, who Allen owed everything to. And Allen knew that he had to do something, to somehow repay him.

Allen would not be weak. He knew he was powerless compared to the sorceress before him, but he refused to be weak. His friend needed him. So it didn't matter if how strong or powerful he was or wasn't. He wouldn't, he couldn't be weak. He was no longer Knight 37. He was Allen. He refused to run, to escape, when he had to help others.

In an attempt to stop Iseult that Allen knew was futile, he used as much strength as he could muster to throw his sword at her. 'For Camelot!' he thought to himself.

But Allen wasn't meant to be a heroic hero, and the sword failed to pierce the sorceress. She simply changed her incantation and put up a shield to block it. And Allen and the woman stared a bit awkwardly at each other. But it managed to distract her long enough, for Merlin to take off the enchanted amulet that was on him. The room seemed to darken, as Merlin, full of rage, began walking towards Iseult. He was furious, and would no longer allow her to harm Camelot, or his friend. Allen decided he would make sure not to get on the warlock's bad side.

"_Brudia danio , anrheithia 'm caseion_!" Merlin quickly enchanted. A blazing fire appeared out of nowhere, and began spreading quickly towards the sorceress.

"_Ad ddyfrha arhosa 'r ffaglau! Ad ddyfrha arhosa 'r ffaglau!" _Iseult desperately incanted, in a futile attempt to stop the flames. But her powers had nothing on Merlin. A blood curdling scream erupted from the sorceress, as the flames licked and stung her skin. Merlin felt bad, but he was pretty angry at the moment.

"_Chwimia 'm chan hon chyflea at 'r choedwig!"_ Iseult practically screamed, and she teleported away. Moments later, she appeared in a nearby forest. She was slightly burned and a bit traumatized, but other than that she was okay. She then proceeded to faint, and fell backwards, landing on a passing bunny.

Merlin briefly wondered if he should go after her, but decided against it. She probably learned her lesson. So he turned to Allen and helped him up.

"You okay?" Merlin asked.

"Never been better. Shouldn't we go check on the prince? Oh and the king?" Allen said. Everyone had kind of forgotten about the King. Even Iseult had been focusing on Merlin at the time.

"The king will be fine. But we should go check on Arthur.

(Mushrooms are people too!)

Allen and Merlin opened the Prince's door to find Arthur dancing rather badly. Merlin made a mental note to himself to encourage the prince to take dancing lessons. Allen wondered why the prince was dancing while Camelot was still being attacked by that monster thing. Then Allen remembered he still hadn't told Merlin about it.

"MERLIN!" Allen pretty much screamed.

"What? I'm right next to you. You don't have to yell!"

"Oh, sorry. But there's another magical creature attacking Camelot! You have to go destroy it!"

"What could Merlin do to destroy it?" Asked the puzzled prince, who was still dancing badly. Allen and Merlin just ignored him.

"The city can wait a bit." Merlin decided. "So Arthur, why are you dancing?"

"That witch, Iseult, cursed me!"

"I see then." And Merlin walked out into the corridor. Once he was out of Arthur's view, he said the spell to release Arthur's curse, and his eyes flashed a brilliant gold. He walked back inside the room, to find the prince passed out on the floor. Dancing is very tiring work.

Since the puzzled prince was unconscious, Merlin went to the window to look for the beast. Once he spotted it, he said some spell that once again sounded like gibberish to Allen, and the beast exploded into shiney gold dust. Allen was starting to become more and more convinced that Merlin was a fairy.

"So, what do you do after you save the day like this?" Allen asked Merlin.

"Well after I go tell Gaius what happened, I take a much needed rest." Merlin said, and he left the room to go talk to Gaius.

_**Brudia danio , anrheithia 'm caseion**_** =Divine fire, destroy my enemies!**

**_ad ddyfrha arhosa 'r ffaglau_ = Let water stop the flames**

**_Chwimia 'm chan hon chyflea at 'r choedwig!_ = Move me from this place to the forest!**

**XD I just couldn't kill ****Iseult. For some reason I find her awesome.**

**And this isn't the last chappy, there shall be an epilogue!**

**REVIEW OR NINJA MICE WILL STEAL ALL YOUR CHEEESE!**


	10. Chapter 10 Epilogue

Knight 37 Chapter 10

**Last chappy! Thank you so much for reading my story!**

**Epilogue:**

Iseult couldn't believe how powerful Emrys had been. She really shouldn't have made him angry. '_But he looked kind of hot when he was mad,_' she thought to herself, as she stumbled around in the nearby forest. '_And even when he wasn't angry, he was really cute. And he was kind, and caring, and brave…_' And at that moment, Merlin earned himself a new ally, and a new fangirl.

**(There are raccoons under your bed. Just thought I'd let you know.)**

The sorceress was finally defeated, and Camelot was now safe again (until next week). There hadn't been too many fatalities (none that really mattered), and the kingdom was currently being rebuilt (for the 704th time).

"Allen, for your bravery, you deserve a reward." Arthur declared. You see, Allen got the credit for getting rid of Iseult. That way, no one would be suspicious of Merlin.

"Um, as my reward, m-may I quit my job as a knight?" Allen asked hopefully.

Arthur looked confused (as always). "Wait, you're a knight?"

"Yes sire, that's why I wasn't given a name. I was raised from birth to be a knight and be killed in battle." Allen explained.

"Why would you be killed in battle?" Arthur asked ignorantly. "Oh well, yes you may quit being a knight. Though I've no idea why you would want to quit. It's an honour!"

"Um, sure. I suppose it just isn't for me."

"Well what other employment do you want then?"

Allen pondered this for a bit. He remembered seeing that little girl grinning, as she ate a loaf of warm bread.

"Well you see sire, I think I'd enjoy being a-"

**(Lalalaa)**

Allen loved being a baker. There was no violence involved (except for slicing innocent bread and butter), and he created things people loved. He loved nothing more than to have someone smile while eating his creations. There was nothing like the satisfaction of making others happy. His humble bakery, was filled with a warm glow and the smell of newly baked breads. And Allen met lots of people, and was allowed to express his feelings freely! Oh, and there was a reduced chance of him dying! Yes, being a baker was the best job he could have hoped for.

He created the finest bread in all the lands. Even nobles had to admit his creations were perfection in the form of bread. And so for years to come, Allen happily baked for anyone who desired his food, whether they had the money to pay for it or not. He didn't need payment anyway. After all, he was friends with Arthur, the King of Camelot, and Merlin, the powerful warlock. He could never be low on money, his friends wouldn't allow it. And they often visited him, and enjoyed his baked goods as much as anyone.

Allen was no longer the weak, dull knight. He was no longer Knight 37. He was Allen, through and through. And he had never been happier.

Fin

**(fin? Who came up with that anyway? Did the creator of "fin" not have enough letters to finish the word finish? Gosh.)**

**I might write another story where Iseult is stalking Merlin. But I probably won't write that for a while. Allen won't be in that one though, or if he is, he won't be a main character. **

**You should read my other stories :) **

Robots- The real reason why Sir Leon never dies. And why Camelot never runs out of Knights. It would explain a lot.

Happy Drabble Fun Time -Read mee! You know you want to! Merlin would want you to. Trust me. Its drabblenes, totally pointless, and hopefully it's funny :D

**I hoped you enjoyed Knight 37! And thank you so much for those who reviewed! Each review really means a lot to me. And even if you haven't reviewed, thank you for reading my story. You've all kind of came with me and Allen on a journey, and we've finally reached the end (and now I feel sappy.) I hope you've enjoyed my first pitiful attempt at writing :) –gives all readers invisible magic cookies-**


End file.
